First Drive
by winky79
Summary: How I see the first time Dean ever drove the impala. Little family moment, have fun reading it! OneShot


The first Dean ever drove the Impala, he was twelve years old. His father had decided that he was old enough to do so and that it would be useful if there was a problem, he could at least help to bring them back from a hunt that would have turned out bad.

As long as he could remember, Dean had seen the impala as the closest thing from home that he could ever imagine and also a remembrance of old times. Driving her was a privilege that had to be deserved. So, when his father announced that he would be trying the next day he was so proud, he thought of how he'd have a great time driving her.

When he was finally told by his dad to go get his shoes he practically jumped in them and bolted out of the old house they were renting for a few months. He was standing beside the driver's door when John arrived, trying hard not to laugh seeing how happy his son was. Behind him Sam was walking slowly, looking at his brother with a big grin on his face, knowing for how long Dean dreamed of this moment.

He was excited before he even had the keys in hand and when his father handed them to him and walked around the car to sit in the passenger's side his excitement kept growing until he put the keys in the ignition and he heard the low rumble of the beautiful machine.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him, what if he crash it? With Sammy sitting in the back, his father apparently so far from the wheel and him, who was barely able to see over the wheel. Was it too dangerous? Maybe he should wait another year before trying, he wasn't supposed to drive before sixteen was he? It wasn't such a great idea after all, he felt his palms all sweaty and he was intensely focused on the tree in front of the car until he heard someone calling to him.

«Dean, son, are you listening to me? If you want to drive it you have to get it on the road, not just sitting here lookin' at a tree…Put it on reverse first and I'll tell you what to do next.»

«Okay Dad, but, are you sure…may be, I'm too young, or too small…»

«Dean, stop it. I know you wanted to drive it. Now don't try my patience!»

«Y-yes sir» Strange how his voice sounded small suddenly…

Slowly, he got on the road looking all around him, making that he wouldn't bump into something.

«Dean, you already looked four times, now move or you're gonna burn all the gas before we even get out of here. A snail is faster than the car right now. You just have to look around you to know what's happening not to make a portrait or something!»

«Okay Dad…» And he pressed on the accelerator a bit and the car litteraly jumped on the road and Dean jumped as fast on the brake, the big car now taking the whole road. Luckily, nobody was around to be bothered by it.

«Okay may be not THAT fast. Take it easy it's gonna be alright, just relax Dean. Now pu it on drive, yeah, that's it and accelerate slowly, you don't have to press too hard, you see, it's a good car, so you have to treat her carefully because she reacts very fast to whatever you ask her to do.»

«Yeah…I've seen it» Mumbled Dean, not having so much fun anymore, it's was like driving a freaking boat! Why was it looking so easy when it is Dad behind the wheel? Only keeping the car on the right side of the road was hard, moving all over the place every time he moved the wheel just a little and what about the turns, he was taking the whole road every time he tried to turn a corner or simply follow the road.

Half an hour later, the car back at its original place, well almost, in front of the house, a very pissed Dean got out of the car, entered the house and locked himself in his room for the night. Chuckling, Dad and Sammy got out of the car, the first to inspect the bumper because at sometime they had hit something pretty hard and the second to go eat something since he had been whining that he was hungry for the last fifteen minutes.

When he got inside, John went upstairs to sit in front of his son's door.

«You know Dean, you were pretty good, I think whit a little more practice you're gonna be a great driver! It's a damn big car, you don't begin the easiest way you know! (a little silence, no answer from Dean) Okay, anyways, if you are hungry I'm doing spaghettis. Come downstairs in thirty minutes.» And he got up, smiling a little bit, thinking of his own first driving experience, not a too good memory for him either, while Dean in his room promised to himself that he would never drive again in his entire life.

The first and only promise he never kept…


End file.
